The White Board
by Serah Villiers
Summary: The Koneko white board is supposed to hold important messages. Ken and Omi abuse this system. Slight YohjixOmi.


**My first ever Weiss Kreuz fanfiction. Contains slight YohjixOmi, because I couldn't resist.**

**-**

**The White-Board**

On the wall of the Koneko hangs a fifty centimetre square white-board. It's surrounded by flower pictures, and instructions on how to cut roses, how to care for daffodils and the correct time of year to plant geraniums. Next to it the timetable that tells the four florists what to do each week is pinned neatly. The white-board is a vital part of life within the Koneko; important messages can be quickly written, and read by the appropriate male. Each florist had a differently colours marker pen to write with, so you could easily tell who wrote the message. Aya's was black, Omi's was red, Ken's was blue and Yohji's was green. These notes save time and increase efficiency. There was currently only one of these vital messages displayed:

**Ken smells.**

In bright red marker pen. This important note could be easily distinguished by Omi's red pen and neat italic handwriting. The boys could rest soundly knowing that vital information such as this was being recorded.

-

Carrying a large, empty ceramic pot through the Koneko Ken paused to check the notice board, in case a vital message of utmost importance had been left for him. He almost dropped the pot. Placing it down with as much grace as he could muster (and only cracking it a little) he fumbled around inside his apron pocket for his blue marker pen, angrily rubbing away Omi's message. Racking his brains he considered all of the witty and snide remarks that could be used against the smallest and most intelligent member of their team. He finally settled on the immensely mature:

**Computers suck.**

Smiling to himself he replaced his pen and picked up the pot, resuming his florist tasks.

-

"Now, now, Omittchi, there's no need to get all worked up." Yohji reminded the small genius, barely glancing up from where he was leaning back on the stool behind the counter. Fuming Omi turned to him with all the malicious glare of a put-out kitten.

"But…computers…computers don't suck! Soccer sucks! I can't write that; I can't lower myself by writing something like that…" Instead he decided on:

**Soccer _really_ sucks.**

Yohji rolled his eyes and decided to stay out of it. Omi could be quite scary when he was wielding a marker pen with that glint in his eye…

-

Ken was returning from lunch break when he found the new note. He was half-way through a fast-food burger when he backtracked at re-read the board. Omi was just being cruel. He couldn't really mean that, could he? Soccer _didn't_ really suck!

Frowning Ken tried to coordinate locating and uncapping his pen while holding onto his burger. It didn't work too well; the burger almost ended up on the floor and he came very close to taking a bite out of marker pen. He stuck his tongue out at Yohji who was lounging lazily on the chair and laughing at him. Grace and coordination was for girls. That's when it struck him; Omi was very graceful, and his hand-eye coordination was perfect, his darts never missed their target.

**Omi's a girl.**

"Ken-ken, that's just vindictive. You know Omi will just get you back twice as bad." Ken considered this, and reluctantly rubbed out what he considered his best insult ever. He glanced over at Yohji who was lighting up a cigarette. He ginned evilly.

**Yohji's a girl.**

He walked through to their apartments to finish his lunch, not noticing as Yohji's eyes travelled to the board. The older man was instantly wiping away the messy handwriting and replacing it with an acid green note of his own.

-

Ken had just finished his burger when a flustered Omi barged through the door and stormed down the stairs making as much noise as his small body could make. Ken stared at him, confused, and in return was dragged upstairs by the infuriated archer. They stopped before the white-board, and Ken could feel his face flushing at the emerald words:

**Ken-ken, I'm not a girl. Omi will back that up.**

"Omi?...is there something you want to tell me?"

"Don't drag Yohji into this! He's disgusting!"

"Is it true?"

"…"

Omi's face reddened and he stormed off, muttering for Ken to 'wipe that off before Aya-kun sees it…' Being the great friend that he was Ken wiped it off. Being the vindictive friend that he was he replaced it with something new.

-

**Yohji and Omi sitting in a tree…**

Omi blinked.

Yohji stifled a laugh.

Omi swatted his boyfriend.

Yohji laughed.

Omi pouted.

Yohji felt guilty, and ended up making breakfast.

-

Tuesday morning was Ken's morning to open the Koneko. He made his way down a little before eight, and immediately made a bee-line for the white-board, expecting a new note in retaliation for the 'Yohji and Omi…' message. He grinned when he saw words that weren't in his colour pen, but the nearer he got he began to realise they weren't Omi's red either. Or Yohji's green. The words were midnight black; Aya's pen of choice. Ken read the message, with fear heavy in his heart:

**Ken-**

Ken gasped and dared to read on.

**-the roses for the main display will be delivered this morning. Make sure they're sorted before they dry up**

Ken frowned and shook his head. Aya just didn't understand the purpose of message boards…

-

Omi was next up; and headed for the white-board. He was greeted with a blank white square, and a confused-looking Ken. He prodded the older boy, and delighted in watching the brunette jump.

"Wha- Omi? When did you get here?"

"Just now…why haven't you opened the shop yet? It's quarter to nine. Aya-kun will get all pissy when he finds out you opened up late." Ken grimaced and glanced at the clock. He hadn't realised it had gotten so late.

"I was trying to think of something good to write; but I can't think of anything." Omi grinned wickedly and produced his own pen from his shorts pocket.

"I have an idea…"

-

Aya descended the stairs cautiously, as always, and weaved around the debris that automatically came with having Ken trim rose bushes. He bypassed Yohji and pulled the cigarette from the long-haired mans mouth. He passed Omi and nodded to tell him that he was doing a good job. He passed the white-board-

-and backtracked.

And blinked.

Omi glanced over to Ken, who was trying to hide behind the rose bush he was pruning. Aya carefully read the message. He waited for a few moments, allowing for it to sink in and his anger to rise. He twirled on the spot, piercing amethyst eyes glaring to where the two youngest members had been sitting; and found a suspiciously bishonen-free space.

Yohji smirked as the red-head stormed off in search of them, and lit a new cigarette. His gaze travelled to the innocent white board whose only purpose in life was to inform. A joint effort in Omi's neat italic handwriting, in Ken's ocean blue marker pen:

**Aya's a girl**

**Katana's suck**

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_Completed: 16th November 2005_

_-Dagger_


End file.
